Don't take people for granted
by Sophie The Shipper
Summary: When tragedy arrives how will everyone deal with it? Read to find out! [One-Shot]


**I don't own TBBT or any of the** **characters**

* * *

Penny was working when she got an anonymous call.

"Yes?" Penny answered the phone.

"Is this Penny Hofstadter?" Said the voice on the other side

"Yes... who is this?" Penny asked.

"I'm calling from the Huntington Hospital. Are you Leonard Hofstadter's wife?"

"I am. Is he ok?" Penny said with worry and fear all over her face and voice

"I'm sorry to inform that Dr. Hofstardter had an heart attack. Since you..." Penny stopped listening and started to run to her car passing by Bernadette who tried to talk to her but was ignored. Bernadette found that behaviour weird so she followed Penny

'Dr. Hofstadter had an heart . Hofstadter had an heart . Hofstadter had...' was on repeat in her head. She finally realized that the person on the phone kept talking.

She hanged up and was surprised when Bernadette entered her car

"Is everything ok?" Bernadette asked

"Leonard... he..." Penny stammered

"Leonard what? What's wrong?" Bernie asked when she saw Penny starting to cry. "What happened? Is he ok?"

"I got... I got a call. Leonard's in the hospital. He had an heart attack."

"What?! Oh my I'm calling Howie to tell him and he'll tell everyone and go to the hospital... Penny, Leonard's going to be fine." Bernadette said hoping that would calm Penny down. "I'll drive"

The only thing Penny could do was nod.

Since it was Bernadette driving they got there in no time. She got her phone out and was about to call Howard when she heard a voice

"Bernie" and someone hugged her.

"Howard." She hugged him back and was going to ask him how he found out when she felt tears and saw Raj leaning against the wall with his face all wet from crying.

Howard let her go and looked at her. He then started to talk

"We were there when it happened. I'm the one with heart problems. How did this happen to Leonard?" He started to cry again and Bernadette hugged him

"I don't know babe." She had tears in her eyes as well.

When her vision was less blurry she finally took a look at the room she was in. Amy and Sheldon had a red face and Amy was leaning against Sheldon's shoulder and holding his hand while drawing small circles in it.

Penny was walking from one side to the other and from time to time she stopped and sat on the ground with her phone in her hand watching videos of Leonard and her.

Raj was still leaning against the wall crying.

She then had an idea

"Let's sit all together. I think I know something we can all doing together to take our mind of the problem."

They all agreed

"Ok. I'll start."

"Start what?" Sheldon asked

"Our game"

"I don't want to play a game" Amy said

"Then listen!" Bernie said

"Like I was saying, I'll start. Ok, so... no one really knows about this but Leonard and I had a talk once. It was the year Howie went to space. A couple of months after he came back. Well Leonard was sick and Sheldon was with Amy and Penny was working so he called Howie but I was the one who answered. He asked if I could show up. Well I promissed him I wouldn't say what we talked about and so did he but that talk it's the reason I actually stayed with Howie. All because of that."

"Really?" Raj asked

"Yeah. He made me try. And I did. I'm glad I did." She smiled at Howard

Then they all told something about Leonard.

Penny talked about one time she had an hangover and Leonard left work earlier to take care of her and he made her a bubble bath

Raj told them about something that happened frequently when Howard, before Penny showed up, was kicked out of their "gang" and refused to take Sheldon's "Stupid Strike Class" as they referred to so while Sheldon was yelling at Howard they both went to the movies.

Amy talked about how he helped her with Sheldon.

Howard spoke about one of their conversations about kids before Halley was born.

Sheldon decided to tell them about their adventure to the Skywalker Ranch and how he would never find someone else like Leonard because no other roommate would be as patient as he was.

In the end they were all smiling. They all had good memories of Leonard but they wanted and needed more.

Of course once Leonard was home they all took care of him as best as they could and never took him for granted. They decided to _never_ take _anyone_ for granted. Because people die and that's why time is precious but we only realize that when it's to late.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! ReadReview**

A/N: Leonard's heart attack was just an "excuse" to write this. I wanted them to tell stories about someone but the only way I could think of was this.

Also the hospital was googled. I don't own it!


End file.
